


The Simple Things in Life

by Seigus



Series: Undead Bodyguard x The New Showa Idol [1]
Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, undead bodyguards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigus/pseuds/Seigus
Summary: “What’s life if you ain’t living it!”-or-The undead Ai and Saki are hired as live-in bodyguards to protect Konno Junko, one of the nation's top idols. Being an undead, Ai is hesitant to cross the line despite the growing feelings for her charge. If you are interested in undeadbodyguard!Ai x celebrity!Junko, come on in!
Relationships: Konno Junko/Mizuno Ai, background Nikaidou Saki/Minamoto Sakura
Series: Undead Bodyguard x The New Showa Idol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626997
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	The Simple Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year and hello! This is my first ZLS fanfic so I'm a little nervous posting it. I used to write mainly for the Love Live! series and haven't ventured out of it for years but the Franchouchou girls have captured my heart and given me the urge to try writing something for them.
> 
> Just a bit of background on the undead in this AU. They look like their zombie selves in the anime, i.e., skin color, scars and bandages, but without the pruney skin because, well, aesthetics. That's also why they are referred to as simply undead instead of zombies. I might expand this into a series as I'm barely scratching the surface of the AU with this one-shot. Let me know what you think in the comments below! Enjoy!

Ai lay on the bed, playing absent-mindedly with the snowflake pendant between her bandaged fingers. She hummed along to the latest song by Konno Junko that was being played over the radio. Despite having played it to death, she could never get tired of the powerful yet soothing voice.

“Oi, Ai!” A brash voice jolted Ai and she stuffed the necklace under her shirt collar. The person who had so rudely barged into the room was none other than her senior and comrade, Nikaidou Saki. Long blonde hair with gaudy streaks of orange and lime green made her stick out against the blue painted walls. “Thinkin’ about your marshmallow again?” Saki pulled a chair up to the bed and plopped herself down, straddling the chair’s back. 

“Am not.”

“Yeah, yeah, and we ain’t dead.” 

“We aren’t... not exactly.”

“You mean undead or whatever shit, right? Doesn’t really take the dead out of us though.” Saki grinned, proud of her pun but Ai merely rolled her eyes. 

“Not funny. And I’ve told you to stop calling Junko marshmallow.”

“Tch. You really need to get that stick out of your ass. Loosen up, girl!”

Ai lay back and stared up at the ceiling as thoughts peppered her mind once more. A sigh escaped her lips. 

Saki groaned. “Man, I can’t stand it. Just confess to her already!”

“Are you out of your mind? She’s a public figure while I’m just a bodyguard - an undead one at that.” 

“Don’t sweat the small details! And who says we can’t date humans? Just look at me for the perfect example!”

“Don’t lump me in the same category as you. I heard you and Sakura going at it like rabbits the other night. Still can’t believe you actually hooked up with Junko’s PA of all people. You better not distract her. I don’t want Junko’s career to be affected.”

Saki shot her a look. “You must be fun at parties. Oh wait, I bet no one has ever invited you to one. Anyway!” She ran a hand through her wild locks, signs of exasperation evident on her similarly green-tinged face. “C’mon, even I can tell Junko likes you too. Don’t waste this chance. What’s life if you ain’t living it!”

But her enthusiasm was met with Ai’s stubborn indifference.

“You are high. Did you inject yourself with that stuff before you came here?” Ai questioned, looking pointedly at Saki’s left arm.

Saki’s face contorted into a deep scowl, adding wrinkles to her already scarred face. “Huh? Do you wanna die? I get my high from riding. I don’t need that shit if we ain’t fighting.”

“I hope that’s the case.”

Saki yanked Ai up by the collar and shoved her face into hers. “Oi,” she began, her voice dropping to a dangerous low, “I know you ain’t in a good mood but don’t you be smart with me. I’m a pro and if you doubt that, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

Ai glared back but she knew she shouldn’t have said what she did. Saki had been nothing but tolerant of her erratic mood swings and she should be showing more gratitude. “Sorry,” she muttered, avoiding Saki’s gaze.

Saki released her grip and gave a hard pat on Ai’s shoulder. “You’re such a difficult girl. Had been ever since you woke up. But,” her tone softened, “trust me when I say you’re worth her love. Don’t sell yourself short.”

* * *

As one of Japan’s top idols, Junko’s life was glitz, glamour, and next to zero privacy. Her every move in public was under the hungry scrutiny of tabloid reporters who hoped to score the next big scoop - preferably a scandal of the star who was marketed as “The New Showa Idol”. Soft-spoken, shy, and pure as the snow-like quality of her hair, Junko made their jobs an extreme challenge. She was never once caught acting out of line. However, being the epitome of elegance and professionalism also meant there were many out to bring her down. From tabloids to rival companies to anti-fans, the dangers were abound.

But Ai would make sure no one messed with her.

Granted, the employment of undead bodyguards caused quite a stir but Junko’s management was able to convince the public that it was a necessary move given the increasing number of attempts to sabotage her safety and career. And the use of undead bodyguards was not unheard of. In fact, it was an open secret that the current royal family had a team of them to provide 24-hour protection. They operated incognito with the use of special effects makeup though. Ai and Saki knew a couple of them. There was Lily, a young undead who accompanied the crown prince to school as not just a bodyguard but a classmate too. Then there was Yugiri. To the uninformed, she looked like any harmless woman on the streets but damn, she was flexible as hell and delivered the meanest slaps around. One of those could snap a person’s head right off. Ai knew that all too well from firsthand experience. She shuddered at the memory.

“Mizuno-san.” Junko’s head peeked out of her bedroom into the living area, a faint blush on her cheeks. “Could you help me with the zipper on the back? I can’t quite reach it.”

While Ai was glad for the distraction from the traumatic memory, Junko’s request presented a different challenge for her nerves.  _ No bad thoughts. Stay professional!  _ She swallowed and replied with as much nonchalance as she could muster. “Of course.”

Junko stepped aside to allow Ai into her room and Ai found herself mesmerized by the frail beauty of her charge. The white halter dress wrapped snugly around Junko’s slim waist before flaring out and ending just below her knees. Modest and simple. As Ai reached for the zipper, she gulped - and pulled it down with a shaky hand. Her eyes drank in the sight of the exposed skin that reminded her of freshly fallen snow in winter. “Beautiful...”

“Did you say something?”

Ai nearly died inside - though she had already died once. Clearing her throat, she denied, “N-Nothing.” She dropped her hands to her sides. “Done.” When Junko turned around, her blush was darker than before.  _ Good job, Ai. She had definitely heard it. _

“Thank you.” Junko offered one of her bashful smiles. “After I’m done showering, could you accompany me to the convenience store? I’m a little hungry.”

“We can ask Saki to get food for you. She’s still out.”

Junko shook her head. “I would like some fresh air after a whole day of work.”

By work, Ai knew she meant not just the performance aspect of it but the mingling with other celebrities and industry bigwigs after Japan’s biggest countdown event and that was the part that tired Junko out. “I understand,” she agreed. In the back of her mind though, she was cursing Saki out for ditching her and hanging out with Sakura. The company didn’t pay her to protect Junko’s PA for god’s sake!

* * *

It was past two o’clock in the morning so the store was empty save for the lone employee so engrossed in stocking the shelves that he did not notice one of the nation’s biggest stars had just entered. All the better, Ai thought. She turned to Junko who was perusing the onigiri section with the degree of concentration that she usually displayed while memorizing dance steps. “Aren’t you taking this too seriously?” Ai asked.

Junko’s face reddened at being caught. “I-It’s been a while since I came to buy my own food so I want to see what is available now.” 

“Suuure,” Ai teased. 

Junko pouted and went back to browsing the rows of onigiri. There were actually not a whole lot left at this hour but she still managed to spend a good ten minutes agonizing over what to get. Eventually, she decided on the one with seasoned kelp filling, much to Ai’s relief. She had thought they would be stuck here till sunrise. 

“Would you like one as well?” Junko asked.

“Nah, you know I don’t like carbs.”

“Oh right. How could I have forgotten?” Junko replied, looking sheepish. “Too bad there isn’t any yakiniku restaurant open at this time.”

“You don’t have to be concerned about me. I don’t need to eat anyway.”

“Still, food is an enjoyment.”

“Doesn’t really matter to me. I’m no longer human. My purpose is to just do my job well.”

Her words seemed to flip a switch in Junko. A frown settled over her normally serene features and she stood up to Ai. Despite being shorter, her steely gaze froze the bodyguard in place. “Please don’t say that of yourself. You have every right to enjoy life just like anyone.”

Ai’s eyes widened by a fraction. “Have you... been talking to Saki?” 

“Nikaidou-san?”

Upon Junko’s confused expression, Ai dismissed her suspicion. “Ah, it’s nothing.” They stayed in tense silence for a few moments with Ai pondering over Junko’s words and Junko simply staring at the ground between them. No one moved. Only the rustling of stocks being shifted around a few aisles down was audible.  _ This is awkward. _ Ai focused on a random spot behind Junko. It was late. She should get her home soon. Rubbing the back of her neck, she began, trying to sound casual, “I can’t believe we just argued over food.”

“It’s not just about food! It’s about you treating yourself well!” 

Ai stumbled back from the outburst, her back hitting the shelf of baked goods behind her. A fired up Junko was a rare occurrence even to those close to her. Yet, Ai shouldn’t be all that surprised. While Junko appeared meek, she possessed a strong resolve and stood by her beliefs staunchly. If not, she wouldn’t have survived even one month in the harsh entertainment industry, much less climbed to the top.

“A second chance to live doesn’t mean just being someone’s bodyguard. Please live for yourself too.”

“That sort of thinking is-”

Junko grabbed her hands. “I mean it.”

Ai bit her bottom lip, feeling conflicted over how she should respond. Junko made sense. So did Saki. But her pride always got in the way. She caught Junko’s expectant gaze and guilt began to wash over her. So much for swearing to protect her when she was the one making her worry. Shoulders slumping, she did the next best thing. “I’ll... think about it.”

Of course that didn’t satisfy Junko. She didn’t budge, not at all. God, she was just as stubborn.

“I’ll get a drink. No carbs. Just a drink.”

And Junko broke into a smile which sent the butterflies in Ai’s stomach into a frenzy. She allowed herself to be pulled to the drinks section by an excited Junko. Hands connected, she was acutely aware of the warmth radiating from Junko and she almost missed her asking which drink she wanted. She forced down any wayward thoughts and  channeled her attention toward the wide selection. The corner of her lips tugged up into a smirk when she spotted a small red can in the top  row . “That one,” she said and fought hard not to laugh at the instant change in Junko’s face.

“You are doing this on purpose.”

“Tomatoes are good for you. You should try it.”

Junko wrinkled her nose. “You can have it all.”

“I’m joking. I’ll get this.” Ai decided it was enough payback for earlier and took a bottle of grape soda from the chiller. “This is fine, right?”

“I won’t stop you even if you wanted the tomato juice...” Junko mumbled.

Ai brushed off the comment with laugh. “Come on, I’ll pay for them.” She took the onigiri from Junko and went over to the cashier, giving the staff the shock of his life when he came face-to-face with a green-faced undead all wrapped up like a mummy that had escaped the Egyptian tombs.

“T-That will be 380 yen!”

As Ai dropped the coins onto the money tray, she noticed the staff peering over her shoulder to where Junko was. Of course. Whenever an undead was spotted, it meant someone of great importance was nearby. “What are you looking at?” She leant across the counter, blocking his view with her own menacing visage. Honestly though, she didn’t even need to try. One glare with her blood-red eyes was enough to scare the soul out of the poor dude and keep his curiosity in check. All color drained from his face as he hastily bagged her purchases with trembling hands, almost dropping them as he handed them over.

“Did you have to frighten him?” Junko asked after they exited the store, a hint of disapproval in her tone. 

Before Ai could answer, a blast of frigid January wind swept down the street and Junko let out a yelp, squeezing her eyes shut from the bitter cold. Ai instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders but began to retract it when she realized the futility of her action as she had no body heat to offer. 

“It’s fine.” A tug on her sleeve. 

“But-”

Pink had bloomed across Junko’s cheeks once again and she shrank into her woollen scarf, not making eye contact. “It helps to block some of the cold.” Her voice was so soft that her words vanished almost immediately into the howling wind.

Cute, Ai  thought as her breath hitched in her throat. With some hesitation and a blush to match Junko’s, she held Junko closer, tensing up when her body pressed against hers. “Whatever works. Let’s get you home.”

* * *

“Feeling better?” Ai sat down on the living room couch where Junko was sipping carefully on a cup of hot green tea that Ai had made upon returning to the apartment. 

“Un.”

“I should’ve worn my jacket out. That way I’d be able to lend it to you.”

Junko shook her head. “It’s okay. I know you prefer to go without one.”

“That’s true but-”

“Mizuno-san, I am not made of glass,” Junko reminded, half in jest but the underlying note of seriousness was not lost on Ai.

Ai observed Junko’s unwavering expression. There it was again - the pride and stubbornness so alike her own. “Never said you were. And I’ll decide on my outift.” She shot Junko a grin. The idol ignored her and proceeded to unwrap her onigiri, taking a dainty bite through the crisp seaweed. 

“It’s delicious.”

“Isn’t it just store-bought onigiri?”

“Don’t look down on it. Sometimes it’s the simple things in life that bring the most pleasure,” Junko mused while staring wistfully at the rice ball. “Like now, this quiet time... I miss having moments like this.”

“I get what you mean.” Ai smiled. “You haven’t taken a proper break at all since I started serving you.”

“Well, today’s different. I don’t have any jobs lined up for once.” Junko took another bite.

“Is that why you are staying up late?”

“Maybe.” The cryptic answer was all Junko offered before she finished up her food in silence.

It was comfortable silence though, unlike the one they had in the store earlier. Ai leant back on the couch, taking occasional swigs of the fizzy grape soda. The low drone of cars on the streets below did little to break the tranquillity, simply fading into the background. The peacefulness smoothed her soul, steadied her breathing and it wasn’t long before her eyelids drooped. As an undead, sleep was unnecessary but it was tempting to rest once in a while, especially during rare moments like this. 

A weight landed on her shoulder, followed by the mild scent of jasmine wafting up her nostrils. She lazily peeked open an eye and discovered Junko had nodded off as well, her fluffy fringe falling over her eyes. It was long overdue as she had been up since 5AM the previous day. The sensible thing to do would be to bring her to bed but the idea of waking her up seemed too cruel. Besides, Ai didn’t mind being her pillow. 

_ It’s fine to indulge myself once in a while, right? _

She rested her cheek against Junko and closed her eyes. Soon her breathing matched Junko’s, their chests rising and falling in rhythmic tandem.

* * *

It was 6AM when Saki returned. Head peeking in through the front entrance like a sneaky thief, she tiptoed in. If Ai learnt she was out the whole night, she would slam her to space with a baguette. 

_ Coast’s clear!  _

Maintaining the stealth of a seasoned ninja, she made her way towards her room with light, almost soundless steps... until something, or rather, someone caught her attention. There sitting on the living room couch were two very familiar figures. Bodies leaning against each other, they appeared to be in deep slumber. Saki’s face cracked into a smile. It had been a while since she had seen such a peaceful expression on Ai and...  _ Are they holding hands? _

Not exactly, Saki realized upon a closer look but Ai had her hand lying loosely over Junko’s. Her smile grew wider.  _ Finally some progress. _ She would grill Ai later - dangle her over dancing flames if necessary - but for now, she had no wish to disturb them. Stifling a huge yawn, she turned around and continued on to her room. 

_ Sweet dreams, you two. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the little read. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you'd like to see this turned into a series, do drop me a note too. Take care and I hope to see you again!


End file.
